Namco Museum Rearchived
Volume 1 The collection came out in 2011 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Modes *Classic *Online *Gallery Games *Air Combat *Starblade *Solvalou *Galaxian 3 *Rolling Thunder 2 *Final Lap *Winning Run *Pac-Mania(Hidden Game) *Galaga '88(Hidden Game) Bonus Games *Klonoa: Moonlight Museum *Tekken Card Challenge Cheats *Unlock Pac-Mania - Get 2 hours of gameplay from each game. *Unlock Galaga 88' - Get 6 hours of gameplay from Pac-Mania. Volume 2 The collection came out in 2012 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo 3DS. Modes *Classic *Online *Gallery Games *Ridge Racer *Ace Driver *Air Combat 22 *Cyber Commando *Tekken *Cyber Sled *Attack of the Zolgear *Ridge Racer 2(Hidden Game) *NebulasRay(Hidden Game) 3DS Exclusive *Solvalou *Final Lap Bonus Games *Galaga Arrangement(1995) *Xevious Arrangement(1995) *Mappy Arrangement(1995) *Rolling Thunder 3 Cheats *Unlock Ridge Racer 2 - Get 6 hours of gameplay from Ridge Racer. *Unlock NebulasRay - Get 2 hours of gameplay from each game. *Unlock Galaga Arrangement(1995), Xevious Arrangement(1995) and Mappy Arrangement(1995) - First get 6 hours of gameplay from Attack of the Zolgear. After that enter Gallery Mode once all "Attack of the Zolgear" Promotional Material is unlocked. Then highlight the "Galaga" gallery tab and finally press: Up, Square/X/Y, Down, Square/X/Y, Left, Triangle/Y/X, Right, Triangle/Y/X, L1/LB/L, Circle/B/A, R1/RB/R, Circle/B/A, Cross/A/B. *Unlock Rolling Thunder 3 - Volume 3 The collection came out in 2013 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo 3DS. Modes *Classic *Online *Gallery Games *Tekken 2 *Time Crisis *Ace Driver: Victory Lap *Rave Racer *Prop Cycle *Xevious 3D/G *Soul Edge *Cyber Cycles(Hidden Game) *Dirt Dash(Hidden Game) 3DS Exclusive *Air Combat *Rolling Thunder 2 Bonus Games *Pac-Man Arrangement(1996) *Rally-X Arrangement(1996) *Dig Dug Arrangement(1996) *Weaponlord Cheats *Unlock Cyber Cycles - Get 2 hours of gameplay from each game. *Unlock Dirt Dash - Get 6 hours of gameplay from Ace Driver: Victory Lap. *Unlock Pac-Man Arrangement(1996), Rally-X Arrangement(1996) and Dig Dug Arrangement(1996) - First get 6 hours of gameplay from Rave Raver. After that enter Gallery Mode once all "Rave Raver" Promotional Material is unlocked. Then highlight the "Ridge Racer" gallery tab and finally press: Square/X/Y, Down, Square/X/Y, Up, Triangle/Y/X, Right, Triangle/Y/X, Left, R1/RB/R, Circle/B/A, L1/LB/L, Circle/B/A, Cross/A/B. *Unlock Weaponlord - First get 3 hours of gameplay from Tekken 2 and 3 hours of gameplay from Soul Edge. After that enter Options Mode and highlight the Brightness Adjustment option and finally hold.... Battle Collection Rearchived The collection came out in 2016 for the PlayStation Vita and Wii U. Modes *Classic *Online *Gallery Games #Air Combat #Starblade #Galaxian 3 #Rolling Thunder 2 #Final Lap #Pac-Mania #Ridge Racer #Ace Driver #Cyber Commando #Tekken #NebulasRay #Tekken 2 #Time Crisis #Prop Cycle #Xevious 3D/G #Soul Edge #Cyber Cycles #Dirt Dash #Winning Run(Hidden Game) #Solvalou(Hidden Game) #Galaga '88(Hidden Game) #Air Combat 22(Hidden Game) #Attack of the Zolgear(Hidden Game) #Cyber Sled(Hidden Game) #Ridge Racer 2(Hidden Game) #Ace Driver: Victory Lap(Hidden Game) #Rave Racer(Hidden Game) Vita Exclusive #Time Crisis Arrangement #Tekken 2 Arrangement #Ridge Racer Arrangement #Star Blade Arrangement #Air Combat Arrangement #Soul Edge Arrangement(Hidden Game) Cheats #Unlock Winning Run - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Final Lap. #Unlock Solvalou - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Xevious 3D/G. #Unlock Galaga 88' - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Starblade. #Unlock Attack of the Zolgear - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Galaxian 3. #Unlock Cyber Sled - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Cyber Commando. #Unlock Air Combat 22 - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Air Combat. #Unlock Ridge Racer 2 - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Ridge Racer. #Unlock Ace Driver: Victory Lap - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Ace Driver. #Unlock Rave Racer - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Ridge Racer 2. #Unlock Soul Edge Arrangement - Get 4 hours of gameplay from Soul Edge after all hidden games are unlocked. Volume 4 The collection came out in 2016 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Modes *Classic *Online *Gallery Games *Tekken 3 *Time Crisis 2 *Soul Calibur *Crisis Zone *Mr. Driller *Vampire Night *Final Furlong *Tekken Tag Tournament(Hidden Game) Bonus Games Cheats *Unlock Tekken Tag Tournament - Get 6 hours of gameplay from Tekken 3. Volume 5 The collection came out in 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Modes *Classic *Online *Gallery Games *Tekken 4 *Time Crisis 3 *Soul Calibur 2 *Mr. Driller 2 *Ridge Racer V: Arcade Battle *Star Trigon *Ninja Assault *Tekken 5(Hidden Game) Switch Exclusive *Tekken 3 *Time Crisis 2 Bonus Games Cheats *Unlock Tekken 5 - Get 6 hours of gameplay from Tekken 4. Volume 6 The collection came out in 2018 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Modes *Classic *Online *Gallery Games *Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection *Time Crisis 4 *Soul Calibur 3: Arcade Edition *The Idolmaster *Razing Storm *Tekken 6 *Taiko no Tatsujin 8 *Taiko no Tatsujin 13(Hidden Game) Switch Exclusive *Soul Calibur *Mr. Driller Bonus Games Cheats *Unlock Taiko no Tatsujin 13 - Get 6 hours of gameplay from Taiko no Tatsujin 8. Category:Namco Category:Collection Category:Collections Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:2011 video games Category:2012 video games Category:2013 video games Category:2016 video games Category:2017 video games Category:2018 video games